Rise of the Godforged
The Rise of the Godforged '''is the final raid of A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated. It is an ancient complex situated inside the central mountain of Wrulth'Danil. It carries ten boss encounters, a war front starting area, and brutally tough elite enemies. The encounter features notable characters from each major patch for the first expansion. In addition, the raid has a central mechanic after the "warfront" part at the beginning, where raiders can have either Tylious Dawnbane or Deathlius Loss'end accompany them and the other will stay and defend the structure from being assaulted by hostile forces. Depending on whom accompanies the raid, the boss encounters will have one different mechanic, which will add both a good and bad outcome. It is also possible to have none accompany the raid, where the fights become significantly tougher, however there is a better chance they won't be overwhelmed at the front. One such example is the first boss H-377 Gatekeeper, '''Tylious will freeze half the oil trails to prevent them from igniting, which at the same time can cause players to induce knockdown or become frozen; Deathlius will use throwing knives to block half the missiles the boss summons, and at the same time the one set of missiles not blocked will deal increased damage and range. Entering the Rise Entering the Rise of the Godforged takes highly exceptional work, being the fact that most of the Wrulth'Danil quests must be completed to progress to the stages of the plans of both The Brotherhood and The Confederacy (and to get a better grasp of the story). It is also imperative one has a path of accessing the main gates - the flak cannons and bombardier turrets are no friendly combatant and will not stop to shoot you to death. History Instance Layout The Brothered Choice Players can decide between who to bring with them to aid in the fights - Tylious Dawnbane, or Deathlius Loss'end. One will raid with them, providing an alternative, while the other one stays behind to protect the gates. However, the players can decide to not have either hero accompany them. Bosses and Denizens The instance is separated into four stages, Mountain Breach, Core of the War, The Rising Fire, and The End of the War. Each section has three bosses each, the last section has the final boss on its own, due to the encounter size containing long boss fights and several mini-bosses, such as the multiple Godforged War Machines. * The * depending on which character you choose to accompany you *Drakkin mobs include: Grimmokian Battle Mage, Grimmokian Warrior, Grimmokian Ranger, Grimmokian Battle Huntress, Grimmokian Elite, Grimmokian Champion, Drakkin Story Corruptor, Drakkin Twilight Captor, Grimmokian Deathlord *Akrin mobs include: Omnusali Worshipper, Omnusali Battle Caster, Omnusali Arcane Ranger, Omnusali Enchanted Warrior, Omnusali Archknight, Omnusali Priest, Omnusali Balance Wielder, Omnusali Lawmaker, Omnusali Spirit Lord *Krillion mobs include: Godforged Krillion Knight, Krillion Warmaster, Krillion Godkiller, Krillion Bloodlord *Mechanical mobs include: Crudorian Warguard, Fyjornic Monstrosity, Godforged War Blaster, Godforged War Machine, L-1 Devastator (secret rare) *Draconic mobs include: Fel Emberfire, Fel Death Dragon, Fel Bloodscreamer, Godforged Armor Dragon, Black Flame Monstrosity, Poison Flame Monstrosity *Human mobs include: Unyielding Arcanist, Mountainous Ancient Servant *Forgotten mobs include: Godforged Dreadlord, Yielding Pawn *Elf mobs include: Elven Doomsayer, Elven Doom Mage *Ourg mobs include: Ourg Raider, Ourg Battlemaster *Aberration mobs include: Kul Praeus, Kul Ultim Vigil, Aberratious Amalgamation, Corrupted Fiend, Desolated Madness, Smiling Terrorfiend *Mini-bosses: Godforged War Machine, Kralec the Doombringer (Drakkin), Akus the Magnificent (Akrin), Warlord Telestral, Fel-Engine Destructor, Godforged Lightning Giant, Wrulth'Danil Boulder (giant of crystalline rock) Godforged War Machines will block entrance way to the final boss. Category:Uber instances Category:Instances Resources and Loot Notes *'Patch X-20 (2.0.1):' Fixed elite enemy spawning. *'''Patch X-20 (2.0): '''Added. Achievements Category:Uber instances Category:Instances